We Switched Bodies?
by Fightah578
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke switch bodies, thanks to Ino.. But, they have no idea how to get back in their bodies! How will they deal with this? Will being stuck in the others body affect their feelings? Follow their adventure as they try to switch back, while keeping (or at least trying) it a secret! [Future NaruSasu, Fluff, Romance]
1. Chapter 1: We What?

**AN: Heyo, this is made before Shippuden, so Sasuke is still in the village. The time when this story is might be revealed XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or the characters used in the story. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto walked throughout the village, shoving his hands in his pockets. _Stupid Sasuke... Acting so cool... _he thought, scowling. Unknown to him, a certain long-haired ninja was planning her next move toward the raven himself. "Hehe! This'll definitely make Sakura stop going after Sasuke, once she sees him flirting with me!" She giggled, getting into position with her hands in a sign of the Mind Transfer Jutsu. "Just a stroke of luck I happened to find that scroll in one of the shops!" she hesitated, "Though.. The scroll wasn't really clear, and a bunch was torn off.." she stayed put for a second and then shrugged, "Oh well!" The blonde channeled the chakra into her justu, aiming at Sasuke. Then she spotted a flash of orange running towards the Uchiha. The orange, soon revealed as Naruto, stopped in front of Sasuke.

It looked as if the two were arguing. The blonde scowled and aimed again, this time at Sasuke the best she could. She was about to switch when twig snap scared her and her hands jerked so that both Naruto and Sasuke were in the circle her hands created. "Crap!" She cursed, and quickly did the justu, sending a beam of blue light at the two. "Ino?" asked a voice from behind her. Ino turned, "O-oh, hey Sakura!" Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing?" Ino laughed nervously, "Nothing. Oh, I think I hear Asuma-Sensei calling!" She sprinted off. Sakura blinked and ran after her, "Liar! Get back here!" As she ran, she saw Sasuke and Naruto passed out on the floor, _Crap! I hit both instead! I don't think that's gonna be good! _Ino mentally slapped herself for jumping before.

Naruto groaned as he awoke, rubbing his head. He blinked as he felt hair hanging down, way too long for his spiky blonde. He looked down at his clothes. _These aren't my clothes..._ he thought as he looked at the dark blue fabric. He heard a groan across from him. Naruto looked up to see, well, himself. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted, pointing at the blonde in front of him. He shrieked again once he heard his voice wasn't his own, but Sasuke's. Sasuke got up from the floor, staring at his clothes. Sasuke looked up and also saw himself, but with a horrified look on. He gort up and walked over to his body, "Whats going on?" he demanded. Naruto shrugged, "I-I don't know!" Sasuke sighed, "Get up, dobe." Naruto growled, "I'm not a dobe, you are!" He got up, pointing at him.

Sasuke looked away "Tch. Sure, dobe," he started walking toward his house, "Come with me." Naruto crossed his arms and followed. They soon reached the Uchiha house, and they both entered. "So, I'm pretty sure we switched bodies," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked, "No der," he said, "The real question is: how did this happen?" Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't Ino have that mind-switcheroo-thingy-jutsu?" Sasuke nodded, "Mind Transfer Jutsu. But that only works between the user and the opponent," he explained. Naruto shrugged, "Then, I don't know. Her dad? Someone else who has it?" Sasuke nodded, "It could be pretty much anyone. But, for now, let's both agree not to tell anyone, alright, dobe?" he held out his hand. Naruto scowled, "I'm not a dobe! And, deal," he shook the outstretched hand.

"And let's both try to act like each other so no one figures out, alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, "Alright, now I've got to go to your house," he said, exiting. Naruto smirked, "Remember to smile!" Sasuke sent him a glare, starting to walk down the street, struggling to grin realistically. Naruto looked around the house, searching for his, or Sasuke's, room. The same thought ran through their head...

_What's going on?_


	2. Chapter 2: Houses

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with school and all that, y'know?**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.<strong>

_**~"And let's both try to act like each other so no one figures out, alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, "Alright, now I've got to go to your house," he said, exiting. Naruto smirked, "Remember to smile!" Sasuke sent him a glare, starting to walk down the street, struggling to grin realistically. Naruto looked around the house, searching for his, or Sasuke's, room. The same thought ran through their head...**_  
><em><strong>What's going on?~<strong>_

Sasuke walked toward Naruto, or _his_, house. As he walked by he noticed people staring at him, murmuring while glaring. emWhat's their problem?/em he thought, frowning. He caught a few words, such as "Demon" or "Disgrace", and growled, _I'm used to being stared at, but this is ridiculous! _He then remembered that he was suppose to be Naruto and glared at the people, yelling out, "I'll be Hokage one day! And then you'll see!" Sasuke sprinted toward Naruto's house, opening the door and then slamming it. He looked around, and his face twisted into disgust. _The Dobe lives in **this**?_ he asked himself, looking around.

Sasuke saw the milk on the table and looked at it closely, "Expired." He muttered.

_**~Skip to Naruto with Kakashi in the background with his mask all bloody from his book~**_

Naruto walked with his hands shoved in his pockets. It felt so weird not to be smiling or yelling all the time. "Sasuke-kun~!" Was all the warning he had before he was practically tackled to he ground by a specifc pink haired girl. "I was looking for you!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura herself standing there, hearts practically whirling around her head. "Hey." Naruto said, trying hard not to grin, and to play it cool. That annoying cool that Naruto loved..

_Whoa, wait! Love?! Where did that even come from?!_ Naruto thought, slightly annoyed by his inner voice. "Sasuke-kun?" Naruto snapped his head up to Sakura who was staring at him worriedly, "Are you okay? You looked weird.." Naruto blinked, "Yeah." He started walking to Sasuke's house again. "Um, alright, Sasuke-kun! I'll see you later!" Naruto simply nodded and made his way into the Uchiha's house. He looked around, taking in the surroundings, because, who knows, this might be the last time he'd be in Sasuke's blinked suddenly, _Why do we even need to keep this a secret? Don't we want help?_

He frowned, deciding to talk to his "friend" about that later. Naruto walked around in the large house, it was a emmansion/em compared to Naruto's small apartment. Not to mention clean. Naruto smiled, walking throughout the house, and decided maybe switching bodies with Sasuke wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
